This invention relates to beacons, and more particularly to a beacon for use as a marker in conjunction with night vision applications and situations.
The inability of reconnaissance to determine friend or foe in low light or total darkness is a major failing in battlefield and law enforcement operations. The worst effect is that fratricide (the inadvertent killing of friendly forces by other friendly forces) occurs, and at best is a waste of time and resources attempting to confirm identification. Accurate intelligence allows deployment efforts to be maximized and focused.
Night vision equipment are light-intensifying systems and operate by amplifying visible and near infrared light. To assist in identification and recognition in low light conditions markers and beacons are used with this type of equipment. In this application a beacon emits a unique flashing Infrared (IR) signature that facilitates effortless nighttime identification and classification of a distant target or location by a remote observer using night vision equipment. Emissions generated by the beacon are invisible to the naked eye. The IR beacon signature is distinguished from operational surroundings by means of an intense concentrated energy pulse, coupled with a unique flashing sequence, referred to as the signaling code of the beacon. When viewed through a night vision device, the beacon signature cuts through fog, smoke and darkness.